


fire emblem headcanons

by Lucrylu



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucrylu/pseuds/Lucrylu
Summary: Hello. Here there are the headcanons that I write on my tumblr: lucryl-u. If you want a headcanon or a fanfiction about a fire emblem character you can ask me or here in the comments or ask at my tumblr.Hope you like these.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Aqua | Azura/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Eir/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Sharon | Sharena & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Veronica, Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Wayu | Mia
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

# Eir's methods when you pass out

° Most of the time you pass out

° Well who can blame you

° Every day you have strategy meetings, bring the heroes to the training ground and make sure Grima don’t start a food battle again

° Luckily any god / dragon in this world has given you Eir, the love of your life

° Always ready with one of her hot chocolate

° But you can never stay awake

° So you pass out

° This entails be dragged into your room by one of the heroes

° When you wake up you see an angry Eir

° A Really angry Eir

° She will make sure you can't leave your room

° How? Simple locking the door

° Honestly speaking, this is the least drastic method she has ever adopted

° Once she thought you were dead

° In total fear she called all the healers around asking for desperate help

° ...

° it was rather complicated to explain to her that you were still alive

° Every time she thinks about the death of someone dear to her, her heart hugs

° Especially when he thinks about your death

° You know this well

° This is why you always try to stay healthy and close to her

° When you recover, it will let you go back to your usual assignments

° But she'll keep an eye on you just to make sure you're okay

° If this isn't love, I don't know what else it is


	2. The first date with Sharena

# The first date with Sharena

° On the night before the appointment, both of you couldn’t sleep

° You kept wondering how the princess one of the most beautiful women you've ever seen asked you for a date

° Instead Sherena kept thinking about how many things you could do together

° The first time she saw you she thought you were very pretty but the more time she spent with you the more sure he was to love you

° That's why she already wanted to marry you

° In the world of Zenith before the wedding the couple had at most a year to get to know each other

° And you two have known each other for three years

° But then she found that couples in your world used to hang out for at least five years or more before thinking about marriage

° If these were your "traditions" she wanted to respect them

° She was determined to take you to one of the most beautiful dates imaginable

° Luckily Alfonse and Anna helped her decide some stages

° On the day of the date Sharena was very happy

° First she took you to buy some seeds of your favorite flowers, knowing your passion for gardening

° Then she made you taste one of Askr's specialties: the vegetable pie

° When you told her that such dishes existed in your world, she was super happy to hear it

° Once in the square Sharena discovered that there was a minstrel who was singing a typical Askr song

° Even if this wasn't in her plans, she took the opportunity to ask to you a dance

° After other people joined in dancing but you two hadn't even noticed

° Once the music was over you two didn't stop laughing

° At the end of the evening you decided to confess to Sharena

° It would be obvious to say that you made her the happiest woman in the kingdom

° Back in the castle, you broke the news to Alfonse and Anna

° Anna began to think how she could use your relationship to make a lot of money

° Although Alfonse is a little hesitant, but he decided to accept your relationship

° The real problem is to report the news to the king and queen

° But that's another story


	3. Alfonse helping you with tactics

# Alfonse helping you with tactics

°As the tactician of Askr your main role is, making tactics. So you must be great at it

°Yhe- no

°Of course when you started everything was wrong

°And all you your victories were a miracle

°But hey, time has passed now you are good at it

°...Right?

°Nope you still sucks!

°Thank God Alfonse is there to help-

°He sucks too...

°”How?”

°”What?”

°”How is possible that you can’t make tactics? You are the prince of Askr”

°”That doesn’t mean that I must be good at it”

°”Then how is possible that you were winning, before of my arriving here?”

°”...yes”

°Well how difficult it can be?

°PRETTY MUCH!

°Most of the time heroes find you two in the library at night

°Sometimes both of you two are sleeping

°Other time you are sleeping and Alfonse is trying to wake up you from your coma

°And other time Alfonse is sleeping and you are crying over books

°But hey (most of the time) the tactics works

°So cheers!

°You two spent so much time doing tactics that yours friendship has grown

°Who know what the future will bring to you two


	4. Taking Veronica at a fair

# Taking Veronica at a fair

°Veronica...

°One of the most adorable (and edgy) person you've ever meet

°The first 'meeting' with the empress Veronica didn't go very well

°And thanks, she tried to kill you

°More than one time

°Details!

°When the alliance between Askr and Embla started Veronica decided to stay a little in Askr

°Many heroes look at here in a strange way

°Or better they were a little uncomfortable

°So Veronica decided to stay with the only person who didn’t look at her as the cruel empress

°You

°She followed you everywhere, no matter what

°One day Veronica invited you at one of her tea parties 

°Which is a great honor

°And you helped Veronica making friendship in the order of Heroes

°Everything was going well, until one day

°She called you big sister/brother

°”Did you called me like that?”

°”No! I didn’t!”

°”Hahaha, I need to tell this to Bruno”

“Don’t you dare or I swear I’ll kill you!”

°Now your mission is to make Veronica happy

°(you given yourself this role)

°You thought that the fair was a good idea

°Veronica was... exited?

°Well for the entire day she dragged you in every place there was a game to play

° She even win a game and had as a prize a big peluche

°(In reality you have win but those are details)

°At the end of the day Veronica was happy and also tired

°Before going in her room she smiled and thanked you for the day

°Well if these are the results is a good idea going again at a fair


	5. Describing the song of your world to Azura

# Describing the song of your world to Azura

°For all the heroes your world was a mystery 

°From what you would tell to them your world was something that couldn’t exist

°Everyday some heroes would ask you something to learn a bit about your world

°But your response would confuse them since the don’t know anything about technology

°But one day Azura come with one of the most simple question

°”Does music exist in your world?”

°Finally you can talk with someone about a thing of your world

°”Of course! We have so many types: pop, rock, metal, classic-”

°”I...I don’t know any of these types of music”

°Of course she does! It was stupid to think that Azura could know any kind of music of your world

°”Oh...Well I should thought about that, thank you anyway Azura it was kind of you trying to find something relatable about my world”

°”Wait, I want to learn more about your music! Please tell me more”

°”Azura, thank you again, but is very difficult there are so many thing to tell”

°”Don’t worry, I’m ready!”

° ~~Precious baby girl~~

°Let’s start with one simple: pop

°”So the pop song are the one that you will always remember and for this you hate them?”

°”No, the one that you hate are the Italian and Spanish summer song”

°Ok maybe rock is more simple to explain

°”So they are song that talk about liberty and be free and use always a special guitar?”

°”Technically yes, and the ‘special guitar’ is called electrical guitar”

° Ok metal is simple

°”You scream? For the whole time?”

°”Yup

°”And what kind of music is the song ‘Wap’?”

°”...We don’t talk about that”

°Well we can say that this discussion was simple, she didn’t even asked about the danc-

°”Oh and there are famous dance in your world?”

°Fuck

°”No everyone have their own dance...thatarentmadebystraightpeopleorracistpeopleorphedo”

°”What?”

°”Nothing!”

°At the end of the day you told to Azura all types of music you know 

°So you two decided that one day Azura will sing some of your favorite song

°And maybe one day the heroes too will see your world, your home


	6. Mia cheering you up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a request from anonymous, thank you for commission me

## Mia cheering you up

°Mia, sweet Mia

°One of the most gentle people you have ever meet

°Also your wife

°Always ready to do everything for you

°Always giving you space

°Unless you feel bad

°In that case this is a emergency

°Time to pick everything that is good and soft

°Peluche, food, books-

°”Mia, honey, I’m fine”

°”Are you sure?”

°“Yes”

°”Look in my eyes, are you sure?”

°”For the last time, yes I’m sure”

°”...I don’t believe you”

°And with a simple gesture from her you find yourself in her arms

°”Mia, put me down. Immediately!”

°“I’m doing this for you!”

°And now here you are blocked in your room

°But no because someone locked your door

°Because she is blocking you in a hug

°Someone please stop her

°After a while this become more a way to spend some time together

°Sure there are mission and strategies to do...

°But hey, cuddle are cuddles

°The day later the heroes would ask if you are ok now

°The answer is, of course, a yes


	7. Hector doing the thing that big brothers do

° The big and strong Hector

° Everyone in the order of heroes know him

° It can be for the episode were he defeated all the enemy with only 1 hp

° Or that time were he was drunk so much that he collapsed in the hall...naked

° We don’t talk about that one

° He is one of the most powerful person

° And mostly...your big brother

° Of course your asking how this happened

° “So you are alone”

° “Oh no, no I’ve made many friends here”

° “I mean like a family. Any parents, sibling or-”

° “Well in that case...I’m alone”

° “Do you know what does this mean?”

° “Umh no”

° “That now I’m your big brother!”

° “You what?”

° He is like the proud big brother

° You wake up? Proud big brother!  
° You’ve made a strategy? Proud big brother!  
° You’ve said fuck? LET THIS MAN DO HIS FANGIRL SCREAM FOR YOU!!  
° He always make sure that you are ok

° He’s a good big brother

° Always giving you space

° Unless you want to date somone

° *Big brother mode activated*  
° “Oh you want to date this little pumpkin?”

° “Hector...”

° “Cinnamon roll?”

° “Hector, I’m begging you-”

° “Well you need to kill me first!”

° “Hector!”

° “...Yes?”

° “Be! More! Gentle!”

° “Oh, ok”

° “...”

° “...You need first take my axe from my hands!”

° “HECTOR GO HOME NOW!”


End file.
